


keep me grounded

by leftoveramericano



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, aged-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 14:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12961641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftoveramericano/pseuds/leftoveramericano
Summary: Flight from Los Angeles to Seoul takes up a total of thirteen hours and thirty minutes of duration, and at some point Junhui finds himself unable to sleep at all. However, he doesn't think such thing is a bother, not when he has Jihoon snuggled up close to his body throughout the flight.





	keep me grounded

**Author's Note:**

> this idea just came like whoosh and i managed to finish it in short amount of time so.. enjoy i guess, tehee..

"Oh good, here we go again." Jihoon heaves out a sigh of frustration as he queues to make his way on to the plane. "Thirteen hours and thirty minutes being in the middle of life and death, except I won't be able to save myself apart from wishing the pilot won't fuck up the flight." He turns away to face Junhui who is lining up behind him, and his boyfriend is just letting out a slight chuckle.

"Now, will you stop being so pessimistic?" They keep the conversation flowing as both of them slowly entering the plane. "They will get us delicious snacks and drinks, even proper meal," Junhui paused for a while to shoot a smile to the cabin crew who welcomed them as soon as they made their way inside. "We also get to watch movie and listen to the music, I have some comic books with me, too, if you wish to read them during the flight." 

"Whatever, it still sucks being stuck inside the very limited space and not being able to do anything about it." Jihoon groans a little, but he still keeps his voice so quiet that it will only be audible to Junhui. 

Once they've found their row of seats, Junhui is more than pleased to let Jihoon scoot in first since he knows how much his boyfriend loves sitting by the window. Jihoon looks around the plane and realises there aren't that many people lodging the cabin yet, and most of the cabin crews are too busy to either welcoming or helping out the passengers, so Jihoon gives Junhui a very quick kiss on the cheek while mumbling out a small 'thanks' with crimson cheeks looking very much visible. 

Junhui asks Jihoon whether he wants to read some comic books after, so Junhui can take them out first before putting his bag inside the compartment. He notices how Jihoon is contemplating for a while until he finally said no, which Junhui took the opposite way since he decided to take out three comic books of his bag before tucking it inside the compartment just above their row of seats. Jihoon just rolled his eyes upon seeing that, slightly annoyed by how Junhui knows him so well that he knows how at some point, Jihoon will curse at himself for saying 'no' to his boyfriend's offer of taking the comic books. 

When Junhui finally settles himself beside Jihoon, the smaller boy is quick to connect their hands together above the armrest. Junhui just smiles as he continues the action by starting to interlace their fingers together, thumb caressing Jihoon's knuckle. 

"Oh, right. I almost forgot," Junhui uses his other hand to fumble around his pocket and reach out for his phone. "Seungcheol told me to FaceTime him when we are finally inside the plane and about to take-off." Jihoon is about to protest, but he knows that he is too late when he realised how Junhui is already dialling Seungcheol's ID and of course the older is quick to pick up the video call.

Both of them wave out their free hands at the screen once it reveals the happy newlywed couple's faces. Joshua has his arms wrapped around Seungcheol's neck, and Seungcheol is holding out his phone quite extendedly that it shows them how the couple are currently enjoying their time in the beach.

"Junhui, Jihoon!" Seungcheol yelps in excitement, and it makes the call recipients giggle upon realising how genuinely happy Seungcheol sounded just now. "We hope you guys have a safe flight!"

"Also," Joshua chimes in, and Seungcheol diverts his gaze to his husband as he gives a peck to the other's lips before he continues. Jihoon groans momentarily and lightly yells at Seungcheol to knock it off. "Thank you for coming to our wedding. It's such a shame that you guys cannot stay longer here with the rest of the others." The image of the remaining nine guys (minus Seungcheol and Joshua) enjoying their free time strolling around Los Angeles kinda makes both Jihoon and Junhui envious, but their work in Seoul called and they can't do much about it. 

"Yeah, it really is such a shame," Junhui replies with a smile. "But still, our sole intention to come is to witness you guys tie the knot, and, wow, you guys really did, huh?" Junhui and Jihoon grin in much endearment when they notice how the newlyweds have risen both of their left ring fingers with beautiful silver ring placed around on each. "Damn, you guys really are husbands now." Jihoon exclaims in disbelief, and they laugh a little when they notice how such remark has left the couple blush. 

They don't hold the call for too long since Junhui realises how the other occupant of the vacant seat by his left is coming, so they end up the video call with Seungceol and Joshua quickly by sending out air kisses to them. Junhui tucks his phone back to the pocket and he smiles when the stranger woman has claimed the seat next to Junhui. However, he frowns when noticed how the woman doesn't even bother to smile back at him and just decided to make herself comfortable by shifting her position here and there before starting to let herself lulled to sleep. Jihoon snickers when he witnesses such sight, and this time it is Junhui that nudges Jihoon's side with annoyance.

 

Well, this flight sure is going to be something. 

 

\---

 

Junhui did get himself entertained throughout the flight by watching whatever movies the plane recommended to him. Jihoon, on the other hand, seems to have himself immersed in the music he is listening to and in the comic books that Junhui lent him. Unfortunately, his calmness only lasted for three hours, since Junhui has noticed how Jihoon has gotten somewhat fidgety. The Chinese took out his earphones to place his attention to his boyfriend, hand and fingers sneaking out for Jihoon's.

"Bored," Is all Jihoon tells Junhui when their eyes met, and honestly Junhui cannot blame him since he himself knows that there isn't much they can do on flight. 

"Try watching this movie with me?" Junhui offers and Jihoon lets out a quiet sigh when he sees the movie his boyfriend is currently watching. "I have seen that one,  _we_ have seen that one for even more than once." 

Junhui decided to pause the movie and take out the earphones he was wearing to put his most attention on his boyfriend, trying to make Jihoon feels as comfortable as possible. He starts from telling the younger about his cracky and funny stories, to his own embarrassing experiences or lame jokes. Thankfully, it all did work to ease down Jihoon's boredom, but of course it doesn't last long. Not when they are  _literally_ trapped inside a cabin for thirteen hours and thirty minutes straight. 

Jihoon is more than thankful of his boyfriend's attempt, truly he is that he slowly reaches out for Junhui's face and kisses him softly with a smile plastered all over his lips. However, that doesn't make him stop from shifting around in his seat for countless times; playing around with the hem of his shirt and hot towel that the stewardess handed out to him just a while ago. Junhui is content just from seeing his boyfriend adorably wasting his time on doing that, but his train of thoughts is interrupted by how Jihoon has his hot towel slipped out of his hand and causing it to swat Junhui in the face. Junhui, of course, unconsciously withdraws his head away, but too bad it kinda made contact with the old woman's side that she sends Junhui another glare before he could even manage to mutter an apology.

Jihoon, once again, is quietly snickering in his seat.

 

\---

 

More than halfway through the flight, Junhui still hasn't found himself feeling sleepy at all. He has watched five movies in total, with two being the ones he's already seen, and he is awake still. He stretches his body, trying to make his movement subtle since he is afraid he will make the grumpy old woman beside him cranky again, and he is surprised by the draped of a head on his right shoulder. He doesn't have to turn away immediately to find out who the person is, since he knows it will be none other than Jihoon. 

He looks down to Jihoon's lap, and he notices how the smaller guy still has his fingers marking one of the pages of the comic book he is holding. Slowly, Junhui reaches out for the comic book and tuck it in inside the available space just under the tray-table. Junhui glances over at Jihoon and slowly pushes away strands of hair covering the younger face as he 'shh' him to sleep.

"I'm not sleeping." Jihoon mumbles out sleepily, eyes are still closing. 

"Yeah, sure you are not." Junhui snorts lightly as he leans down to place a soft kiss on his boyfriend's forehead. 

Junhui reaches out his hand to brush another strands of Jihoon's hair back into place, and he smiles at how Jihoon's body doesn't react anymore. He keeps doing that so gracefully and softly that he notices how Jihoon is shifting his body closer to Junhui. Both of his arms are now wrapped around Junhui's right arm and his soft blonde locks are perfectly placed on top his shoulder, tickling his neck. Junhui heaves out a contented sigh as he caresses Jihoon's cheek with his free hand, trying to lull his boyfriend into an even much deeper slumber by quietly singing him series of lullaby. 

He notices how Jihoon still has both of his earphones placed on his ears, so Junhui tries to take them off slowly without wanting to wake Jihoon up. He somehow managed to do it, but in consequence of Jihoon wrapping his arm even tighter while mumbling out a rather inaudible 'don't go' to Junhui, which he then replies with a whisper against Jihoon's lips, telling his boyfriend that he is always staying. He doesn't like to imagine things, but Junhui is more than sure that Jihoon is softly smiling in his sleep just now.

When Junhui feels like Jihoon's consciousness has already being taken away by the complete drowsiness, he quickly yet softly puts back his pair of earphones and proceeds to watch the next movie on his list. 

 

\---

 

Junhui decided to stop watching the movie and slowly takes off the earphones placed on his ears, since he feels his eyes are growing tired that he cannot sit through the movie for a second longer. He is yawning for quite a while as he rubs his eyes, but he is sure that he isn't sleepy, or maybe at least not yet. Junhui looks down at his right side and he finds Jihoon is still sleeping very safe and soundly, lips slowly placing a kiss on Jihoon's hair and later followed by him tilting his head and put it on top of the blonde's head.

Now Junhui is one hundred percent sure that he won't be able to sleep, not when he finds much comfort and peace just from listening to Jihoon breathing in his sleep, so much that he doesn't wish to miss out even one breath. Some might think Junhui is weird, but he really enjoys the silence where all he can hear is nothing but Jihoon's soft breathing. It's like a reminder of how Jihoon is there by his side; there by his thundering heartbeat. 

"Love you." Junhui mumbles as he sniffs Jihoon's hair softly. He knows that Jihoon doesn't answer it explicitly by saying the love words back at him, but looking at the way Jihoon tightens his grip around Junhui's arm and moves his face even closer to Junhui's neck that the raven-haired guy can feel Jihoon's warm and comforting breaths against it, just confirms more than enough that the feeling is mutual. 

A few moments later, a voice over the loudspeakers announces that their plane is about to descend into South Korea. Junhui lets out a deep sigh of relief he didn't know he'd been holding back the entire time since his neck, legs, and basically whole body are sore and ached terribly that he cannot even start to describe the pain. He somehow finds it magical how he can keep himself awake throughout the flight and even working his eyes at their maximum capacity by doing the movies marathon. Junhui later takes a mental note to visit the doctor to get his eyes checked after the realisation hit him. 

He really can't wait to crash his—their—bed in their shared flat. Junhui can already have the image of Jihoon scolding him for not even bothering to change his clothes and clean himself up before doing so, but Junhui is sure that not even his boyfriend's cuteness or mercilessness could stop him from sinking himself down on their most comfortable mattress. 

But more than anything, he can't wait for Jihoon to let out a really deep and long exasperated sigh at Junhui until later decided to settle his place beside Junhui and then they will end up all curled up to each other, and even better in the comfort of their bed. Junhui finds himself relaxed at the thought, plus the visualisation of him spooning Jihoon by curling his arms around the smaller's waist from behind as he placed his chin on Jihoon's shoulder and even to take chances of kissing the blonde's back and neck.

Junhui is brought back to the reality when he feels Jihoon stirs his side, slowly pulling himself back to the reality as he leaves the slumber by yawning out rather softly. "Are we home?" He asks, hand is softly rubbing his tired eyes.

The black-haired guy smiles momentarily before he places the palm of his hand on top of Jihoon's head and slowly starts to ruffle it out of affection. He can hear Jihoon playfully groans but he keeps doing so, until Jihoon pulls him down by the collar and connecting their lips together. This time, it's Junhui who smiles in between the kiss.

"So," Jihoon breaks the kiss, but lips still ghosting over Junhui's just a few centimetres away that his warm breaths are quick to sweep over the older's face. "Are we home?" The blonde asks for confirmation once again. Junhui chuckles as he slowly cups the pair of Jihoon's cheeks and kiss the pair of lips again, letting himself intoxicated by the sweet and tingling feeling that Jihoon always manages to deliver to him.

"You are," Junhui pressed their foreheads together, fingers interlaced to one another, and kiss is halted momentary even though the edges of their lips are still technically brushing against each other. "You are home." He finalised his words and he knows that Jihoon really is his home when he sees how the other's eyes crinkle as he shoots his smile at Junhui.

"Love you, too." Jihoon answers, and Junhui is more than certain that he is already home for thirteen hours and thirty minutes and he will still always be as long as he has Jihoon by his side.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> just.. pls love junhoon my babies.. :") anyways, thank you for dropping by and reading this! hopefully you enjoyed it, and sorry if there are any typos as i actually didn't do double checking..
> 
>  
> 
> (hmu on twitter @lftovramericano!)


End file.
